yoshisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayden's World
Jayden's World is an Minecraft Cartoon that is only for any channels! Infobox * First Episode Date: 1st January 2013 * Networks: CBBC, Nick Mania, ITV5, POP, Cartoon Network * Producer Company: Minecraft Studios Cast * Jayden as Atkinson Jones * Selena as Paula Freeman * Evie as Baby Ollie * Charlie as Elliot Sharma * William as Little Girly Elliot * Mr. Bean as Rowan Atkinson * Stampy Cat as Joseph Garrett * Tommy as Ralph Love * Tommy's Sister as Elliot Finkins * Battersby as Ludge Milhouse * Pufferty as Bart Larker * Hopparoo as Lingo Person * Emma Bast as Shaun The Sheep * Bart Simpson as Nancy Cartwright * Baby Jake as Baby Jake * Baba Green as Jack Muster * Makka Pakka as Justyln Tower Locations * Jayden's House - 2013 * William's House - 2014 * Town - 2013 * Horrid Henry's School - 2014 * Disco - 2015 * Sea Store - 2018 * Sonic Drive In - 2018 * Vet - 2016 * Kiddie Ride Store - 2017 * Campsite - 2019 * The Harvey Centre (UK) The Harvey Center (USA) - 2013 * Teletubbies Dome - 2013 * Harry's House - 2014 * Tickety Town - 2014 * Tickety Houses - 2013 (Probably) * Tickety Garage - 2013 (Very Probably) * Secret Store - 2015 * Coffin House - 2019 * Garage - 2016 * Jesse And Mike's House And Yoshi's House - 2013 * Burger King - 2019 * Cineworld Cinema - 2019 * HMV - 2019 * Iceland - 2019 * The Work Shop - 2019 * Primark - 2019 * McDonald's - 2019 * WHSmith - 2019 * Asda - 2019 * Quack Quack Store - 2013 * Theater (UK) Theatre (USA) - 2013 *KFC - 2019 *Pizza Hut - 2019 *William's Shop - 2018 *Smart Art Pro - 2018 *Hatchimal Shop - 2014 Stampy Episodes New Day * 32. Crazy Golf Course - 2009 * 210. Fun And Games - 2011 * 113. Friendly Henry - 2010 * 331. Cat Chat - 2012 * 413. Blacksmith - 2013 * 571. Dog Day - 2014 * 613. Changing Floor - 2015 * 713. Little Boy - 2016 * 822. Apples And Bananas - 2017 * 900. Touring The World - 2018 * 1000. Muleing Around - 2019 Characters * Makka Pakka - He's best at anything, he's 13 years old of age, he acts like grown ups * Selena - She's a bit older than him, she's 14 years old of age, she acts grown ups like Jayden * Evie - She's a cute baby, she's 2 years old of age, until she's 3, she goes to nursery * Charlie - He's very young, he's younger than Jayden, Selena and Evie, he's 7 years old of age * William - He's so sweet, he's young than Jayden, Selena, Evie and Charlie, he's 5 years old of age * Tommy - He lives in United Kingdom, at the Tickety House 1 * Tommy's Sister - His sister lives in UK, at the Tickety House 2 * Baby Jake - He's tall than Evie, his best friend is Evie, lives in USA * Baba Green - He's tall than Baby Jake and Evie, his best friends are Evie and Baby Jake, lives in UK * Kiki - He lives in his house, he always come 1st, he's fast than Jayden * Jesse And Mike - They live in the house, they make some delicious things * Timi - He gets to love Kiki The Panda, he's William's mum * Mimi - She is William's dad, with William's Sister Gadget Boy * SpongeBob SquarePants - He is a sponge, but he wears pants. * Porcupuffer - He is a pufferfish eater, but he eats anything. Jayden's House Locations Downstairs * Living Room - He watches TV, he has 3 Gontrols * Kitchen - Jayden bakes his Cake, uses Milk, Sugar, Flour, and Eggs * Balcony - He watches Charlie playing football and kicks William Upstairs * Bathroom - He haves a bath with Evie, or Baby Jake, if Selena and William tells him * Jayden's Bedroom - His bedroom is very lovely and comfy, he always go to his room * Selena's Bedroom - Her bedroom is bit lovely and comfy, she always go to her room * William's Bedroom - His bedroom is bit lovely and comfy, he always go to his room * Attic - The Attic is dark and cold, his Attic is better than William's Attic but why Other * Evie's Bedroom - Evie always go to Jayden's Room, but she never stops talking * Strander Room - The room is full of TV Theme Songs in this room * Basement - It's dark like Attics, please use your Torch William's House Locations Downstairs * Living Room * Kitchen * Balcony - It's next to Jayden's Balcony, only it's linked to other houses Upstairs * Bathroom * Kids Bedroom * Mummy And Daddy's Bedroom * Attic * Loft Other * Strandest Room * Basement * William's Bedroom - William's Bedroom is at Jayden's House, only one at his house Other Houses * There are other houses as Yoshi's House, Jesse And Mike's House, and William's House Harlow Leisurezone This is built in May 2019, but without before you use to build but there's a swimming pool there you swim and there's kidz kingdom but it's the soft play area Play Zone This is built in 2019 as well, there's a soft play area like in Harlow Leisurezone, but be careful don't get caught by kids catching you Cartoons There are 1000 cartoons available, but in CBeebies, CBBC, CITV, Milkshake!, Nickelodeon, Disney XD, Disney Channel, Nicktoons, Nick Jr., Nick Jr. Too, Cartoon Network, Tiny POP, POP, PBS Kids, Kids HD, Baby TV, Cartoonito, Disney Jr., Playhouse Disney, Minecraftoons Other Characters * Miss Pullin * Lesley Freeman * Paula Harnwell * James Wilson * Harrison Langton * Itchy * Scratchy * Liz * Mr. Bean * Farmer * Shaun The Sheep * Timmy (Shaun The Sheep) * Bitzer The Sheepdog * Yoshi * Comedy Manners * The Puppet Show Characters * Farmers * Security Guard * Shirley The Huge Fat Sheep * Same Retro Club * The Alien * Molecom * Roary The Racing Car * Firefighter * Cowboy * Policeman * Dentist * Doctor * Dentistry Kid * Nurse * Soft Play Guardian * The Cows School Builds * Pyramid Beckon - 13 September 2013 * Volcano Sight - 13 September 2016 * Smart Art Pro - 13 June 2018 * What Goes Cash - 20 September 2018 * Parkorr - 30 September 2018 * It Mint - 2 October 2018 * Bury Birch - 6 October 2018 * Lark House - 6 October 2018 * Sail Away - 16 October 2018 * Halloween Centre - 31 October 2018 (Started in 20 October 2018) * Cake Crunch - 1 November 2018 * Explosive Or Patch - 16 November 2018 * Cooker Cookie Drop - 20 November 2018 * Pinnacles Store - 3 December 2018 * Harvey Obby - 11 December 2018 * Take The Bit - 15 December 2018 * Stop Game - 21 December 2018 * Christmas Centre - 25 December 2018 (Started in 23 November 2018) * Burger The Day - 1 January 2019 * Golem Glob - 5 January 2019 * Snowy Globe - 9 January 2019 * Rocky Wrench Rolls - 13 January 2019 * Wednesday Darts - 19 January 2019